


Twin Wolf

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Song of the Lorelei, Werewolves, critical role one shot, liam one shot, twin brothers being bros, werewolf stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: the twins always wolf out together - if one does, the other follows suit. this could probably be cause for some interesting scenarios. and since we know that when they get knocked out they go back to human - if one twin gets knocked out does the other go back to human or do they go full on rage?Two different times the brothers got knocked out, and what their twin did in response.





	Twin Wolf

Lawrence didn’t join his brother in his drunken horse ride, knowing a bad idea when he was forced to come along on one, but he couldn’t stop himself from wolfing out with him. They didn’t have to do it together, he knew that logically, but it left an empty pang in his chest to see his brother do it without him. He knew that was the same for Beni. 

It was their special twin thing, the same as using Elvish as a secret language from their siblings. It was better doing it together. 

So he watched from under a tree, fur warming him in the cold night of the family reunion, as his brother drunkenly rode a horse around their siblings and relatives. 

He saw what was going to happen before Beni noticed, drunk and not paying attention as he tried to make his horse go faster, and he ran to catch up. 

He got there in time to see Beni hit the ground, reverting back to his human form for a worrying moment where Lawrence thought he’d snapped his neck, before he checked and breathed out in relief to see him breathing still. 

Lawrence sighed, feeling the wolf part of him recede as he held his unconscious brother in his lap, “You moron, look where your going. He’s fine!” he yelled to the others, putting him back down to let Lucius heal him. 

* * *

Benicio made his brother come on adventures with him sometimes, it wasn’t a big deal. Usually it was fucking awesome and they had a fun story to tell dad whenever they went back home. 

He didn’t think he’d enjoy telling this story though, if Larry ended up dead in some shitty little village, by some stupid Gnoll things. Bunch of fucked up wannabe werewolves weren’t going to be the thing that fucked them up. 

A dragon would be cooler. 

The gnolls ganged up on his brother though, while Benicio had gotten distracted dealing with one with a crossbow. He’d only finished it in time to see his bro go down, human and small compared to the assholes towering around him. 

Beni snarled, ignoring his fear as he let the wolves anger take him, something he might have been taught not to do but maybe not, Larry would tell him later, and rushed forward to attack. 

He stood over his brother once the gnolls were dead, snarling as he looked for any more that might be around, then sat down beside Lawrence, taking the opportunity to sniff him without the usual complaints. 

It felt wrong to still be a werewolf alone, now that his brother wasn’t in danger, so he let himself go back to human form as she shook Lawrence’s shoulder, “Hey dweeb, wake up. Those guys are dead, you’re fine now. Get up, why are - oh yeah.” 

He took out a healing potion stashed in his bag and fed it to his brother, watching the wounds go away as he waited for him to wake up to tease him. 


End file.
